


Growth Process

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_ihop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naive_wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All hale Arakawa!  
> Written for the LJ Community, FMA_IHOP for the prompt: Ed/Winry, post-manga. During a break in automail surgery, Winry decides to distract him from the pain by examining the rest of his body with her hands.

Edward lay on the table, panting, sweat beading his forehead and upper body. Pain showed in the lines of his face, the grit of his teeth.

"We'll take a break now." Winry stepped away from the table, nodding at her assistants. Normally, Granny would be here helping but since Edward had managed to screw himself up so badly that travel was out of the question - and Central Hospital was right there - it was decided the surgery couldn't wait. Edward had nearly lost his automail arm - including the port - in that last battle. If it hadn't been for Ling...Winry mentally shook her head. Edward was alive. That's what mattered. Besides, the way he'd grown, his ports weren't the right size any more.

Stripping her latex gloves from her hands, Winry went to the sink, rinsing and filling a basin with water. A batch of surgery sponges, clean, fortunately, went into the basin and she carried it back to the bed. "How do you feel?"

Edward barked out a sound, not quite a laugh. "How do you think?" His brow furrowed and his lower lip was bitten to bleeding.

Winry squeezed most of the water out of the sponge, dabbing it lightly over Edward's mouth, cleaning away the blood, tossing the sponge to the waste can. She squeezed out a second sponge and smoothed it over Edward's brow, wiping away the sweat. A faint smile touched her lips as the tension in his face relaxed. Edward sighed softly as she wiped his neck and upper chest with another sponge.

"You've really gotten bigger," Winry said, thinking as soon as she did, she wanted those stupid words back.

Edward cracked an eyelid, the frown building on his face again. "Huh?"

"Your chest." Her hand followed the track of moisture the sponge left in its wake. "I mean."

Both his eyes opened then, curious, maybe; a little...calculating? "Yeah?" A hum escaped him then at the brush of the sponge over his stomach. "Feels nice." His left hand - his only hand, at this moment - opened, no longer fisted in reaction to the pain. His eyes drifted closed again, his muscles losing their tautness.

Perspiration completely wiped away, Winry took up a surgery towel. The blue cotton fabric moved slowly over Edward’s chest, drying his skin. Winry could remember cleaning Edward prior to and after his automail surgery when they were kids. It hadn’t been the first time she’d seen a penis – and really, it hadn’t been the first time she’d seen Edward’s – but it was the first time she’d realized that Edward was growing up. He’d had a sprinkling of golden hair at his groin and on his legs; under his left arm. Now, there was a golden trail of hair starting below his belly and ending at the lightweight sheet stretched over Edward’s midsection. Winry was hard pressed not to lift that blanket and peek under it, feeling her cheeks heat up at the idea. This was a hospital. A surgery room. Edward was in her care.

“Your face is red.”

Winry squeaked in response, staring up at Edward, hoping she didn’t look as guilty as she felt like she looked. The towel crumpled in her hand. Edward gave her an odd, wide-eyed smile that made her feel even more self-conscious. “How do you feel?”

“Better?” Edward caught hold of the towel before Winry could throw it. She tugged, trying to free it from his grip. “What is wrong with you?”

“Me?” Winry gave another half-hearted tug at the towel.

He didn’t let go of the fabric. “Yeah. You’re acting weird.” Edward directed a scowl her way, though there wasn’t any heat in it. Winry would be hard pressed to say what was lurking in that glare. His tone of voice didn’t change at all. “I like you taking care of me.” It almost sounded as if he was questioning it.

“You do?” Winry squeaked out, nearly dropping the towel.

Edward glanced sideways away from her. “Yeah. It’s…nice.” His cheeks reddened as he spoke.

Winry blinked a couple of times at that gruff admission, losing her grip on the towel. “You do?” Her fingers brushed over his ribs lightly, sweeping down to his hip and back up, almost involuntarily. Edward twitched at her light touch, his eyes closing again. As if that gesture gave her permission, Winry skimmed her palm over his stomach.

Humming his approval, Edward arched slightly. Winry could feel his muscles flex under her hand. She gave in to temptation, moving her hand up his breastbone, sliding it over his heart, feeling the pumping of that organ. With a mischievous smile, her fingers drifted a little farther, tweaking Edward’s nipple.

“Hnnn!” Eyes snapping open, Edward fixed her with a wide-eyed stare. “Winry!”

Her fingers tickled around his areola.

His nipple stiffened in response. Edward swallowed down a throaty noise. “Winry, please.”

“Shh.” She dragged her nails lightly over his chest, following the curves and furls of his muscles, her thumbs rubbing circles over his hipbones. Winry sucked her lower lip between her teeth, glancing farther down Edward’s body. There was a marked definition to the surgery sheet now, one that seemed to be getting longer and thicker as Winry watched. “Hmm, now what do we do about that?” _Before anyone returned to the surgery room._

Edward squirmed on the table. His skin sheened with perspiration again. His breath hitched, his larynx bobbing as Winry cupped his penis through the surgery sheet. “Oh, that’s,” his words got lost in a throaty moan as Winry gave his shaft a squeeze. She twitched aside the sheet, running her hands down Edward’s thighs and back up. Ed shifted his legs, giving her room, a silly smile on his face.

Winry tickled his balls before wrapping her fingers around his penis. “Now,” she whispered, leaning over him, her lips nearly touching his, “you have to be really quiet. I don’t want anyone running back in here to see what’s wrong.”

Eyes wide, Edward nodded. “I’ll be good.”

“That’s exactly what I want to hear.” Winry squeezed him, watching his lashes flutter down over his eyes, and began stroking his shaft. She knew someone would be coming back to the room soon, and while she wished they had more time for this, anything that would relax Edward would be a good thing. Underneath her, Edward’s body tensed. Winry pressed her mouth to his, swallowing down his groan. Her hand tightened around him as she pumped his cock. Edward’s hips arched, leaving the bed. She could feel the tension increasing in his body and pulled back, not wanting to get anything on her surgical apron that couldn’t be explained away. Clenching his jaw, Ed let out a tight, sharp moan, shuddering as he came all over his stomach and Winry’s hand.

 _Ewww, what a mess._ Winry congratulated herself for actually paying attention to Granny’s lessons in male anatomy and how messy boys could be as she found the towel and cleaned her hand up. The basin of sponges came in handy, too, cleaning Edward’s stomach while he grumped at the cool water on his skin. He gazed up at her, looking more relaxed than Winry ever thought he’d be. “Thanks,” he mumbled as she dried off his stomach.

Winry smoothed his hair back off his forehead. “You relax for a little bit, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

“Mnnn…more torture?” Edward cracked his eyes at her, his nose wrinkling.

“Not too much more. And then, when you’re healed up, you’ll get new automail.” Winry covered his hips with the sheet, leaning over him to kiss his forehead. “But now, you rest.” She patted his stomach, turning to leave only to have her hand captured.

Edward squeezed her hand. “Next time,” he mumbled sleepily, “I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
